Gwen...and Gwen
'Gwen...and Gwen '''is the 13th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack, After The Battle With the Drones Gwen finds some old Forever Knight Tech, Transcript Nanomech: Cooper? Cooper: Yes, And I've learned the truth about you, Nanomech: What? Who told you I make smoothies in the middle of the night? ''Gwen and Kevin stare at Ben Nanomech: That's not the secret is it? Cooper: No! It's that you're trying to take over the world and destroy all humans except you guys. Kevin: And What idiot told you that? Cooper: These drones, They need my help to stop you Gwen: Cooper, You can't listen to them, They're evil Cooper: No, They're my only true friends, *Makes Surge of Electricity through Attached Wires* ATTACK! The Drones Attack Ben: Ok, Let's do this *Runs Through the Drones where Cooper can't see him* Cooper: Where is he? Nanomech: *Runs Out of the Crowd* Master, The Defenses of the Enemy are too strong, we have to stop the attack Cooper: You Can't Fool Me! I'm Not Stoping Nanomech: Ok, You Forced my hand, *Transforms into what looks like Nanomech only in Ben's size and mostly it's Ben with parts of Nanomech on Him* Ultimate Nanomech Cooper: You still have the drones DNA, I can control you *Tries to Control Ben* Ult. Nanomech: No Chance *Uses Powers to Destroy all Drones and then Transforms* Alien X Cooper: My Drones! Alien X: Motion Carried, Reset Cooper To Memory as of 24 Hours Prior to now, *Resets Memory* Cooper: Huh? Ben, Kevin? Gwen? *Rips Off Wires and jumps off Platform* what's going on? Alien X: Long Story An Hour Later Gwen: *Walking through an old hall in the base* This place is creepy Glenn: *On The Plumber Badge Communicator* I Know, But you have to find this Alien Tech I'm detecting, It's Powerful and maybe it could help us Gwen: *Walks Into a Room* Here it is, It's some sort of Big Machine with a light Glenn: Gwen, Whatever you do, Don't To- *Static* Gwen: Glenn? Don't touch what? GLENN!! Badge: Communicator Channel has Exceded Maximum Time Limit Gwen: I Wish I Could turn that off *Walking Backwards* Maybe I Can Call Him Agai- *Falls Slightly into the light* Woah Gwen Pulls herself out but she sees something moving Gwen: What's That? Person: Walks Out Of Light with Camera Only showing bottom of legs* Not What, Who, *Camera Goes up to Show 10 Year-old Gwen Gwen: Woah, This is weird Young Gwen: Badickinis Metalalurca *Traps Older Gwen in Metal Chains* Who Are You? And Why did you bring me here? Gwen: *Under Breath* Deja Vu, *Talks to Young Gwen* I'm...You, I Brought you here by accident Young Gwen: Prove You're me And I might let you go Gwen: You Have a Birthmark on your Butt the size of an orange Young Gwen: *Blushes* You're me *Lets her out of chains* Plumber Badge Communicator: Gwen? It's Glenn, Did you touch the light Gwen: It was an accident Glenn: *Sighs* Well What Happened Gwen: I Kinda have a friend here Glenn: Who is it? Gwen: It's me, only 10 Glenn: Oh Great, Two of you Young Gwen: Hey! Glenn: I'm Teleporting you to the Control Room, *Presses Button* The Gwens Teleport to the control room Ben: Yup, Two Gwens Bad Luck Gwen: Hey! Young Gwen: Wow, This Place is so cool Glenn: Well This is just the Control Room, Where You're Staying Young Gwen: You Can't Tell me what to do Glenn: Actually, I Can, I'm Older Young Gwen: Oh Yeah, I Forgot about that Ben: Well, Glenn will be here to keep you company, Me, Gwen and....a friend are going to go out and investigate something in Parkville Young Gwen: What is it? Ben: Secret Gwen: Tell me Ben: No Gwen: Truthus! (This is a Truth Spell) Ben: We're going to investigate Pickaze activity with Kevin Young Gwen: I'm Coming, If you say no I can get you to spill plenty more secrets Ben: Ok, Fine, To Be Continued... Category:Episodes